An Entry from a Zombie and Skeleton
by Fictionloidweeb
Summary: Two students seem to enjoy a song series. Nothing bad could possibly happen, right?


_"Dear diary,_

 _Well, we're not exactly sure how this diary entry might influence everyone else, or even how people might feel about us, but i suppose if we're going to talk about it, we may as well talk about it now._

 _We were young, just playing on our tablets, as we were still in preschool i suppose. We just started listening to music and watching fan-created music videos on MineTube at the time, when we ended up coming across a rock song series called Spark-E which seemed to grab our attention. We ended up looking it up online and it was originally going to be split into parts, which of course to anyone that has come across a song series like that, is very interesting, at least in our own heads._

 _At the point, it was split into at least four cases, which involved each three parts. With the first part being about telephones and distress, the second one where color was everywhere, and so on and so fourth. We listened to those three parts and it was nothing more then extraordinary! Everything was going smoothly! Nothing could possibly make this worse, right?_

 _Well, at least it WAS better back then. And we are not implying that we just suddenly lost interest in it, we're about to talk about something entirely different. After Case Two Part One went up, the second part of Case Two was currently incomplete. Or at least we realized, it wasn't finished yet. That sort of thing was sort of ironically joked about after we finished listening to another rock song that was different from the part of the series, or rather something completely original._

 _That sort of issue was not brought up sometime, and it didn't take long for at least two fans to be disappointed by the fact that the second part of Spark-E was incomplete, and the band known as Gug-Jugs, the creator of Spark-E started to face criticism for it. And knowing we couldn't just stand by on the sidelines, we had to do something about it. We tried to encourage the band to keep going, to push forward and ignore the impatience._

 _And after doing that, we honestly thought that the situation would subside. Well, we were wrong. We started seeing posts on Gug-Jugs website, mostly some that usually describe different changes and stuff. The one thing in that post was something that we noticed. 'Please be Patient, we are just taking a break from it at the moment." And we were totally on board with that, especially if it was some kind of big personal issue that the band was currently dealing with._

 _Of course, to us, it felt like there were just more people constantly begging for Part Two to be released, and other kinds of reviews probably harrassing the band in general, as well as some other kind of fans manipulating the band to making the music that they want to listen to. That was just plain wrong of them to do._

 _And it even got worse around christmas time when the band played a christmas jingle that was much more different then the usual song. Instead of the lyrics singing 'Jingle bells, Jingle bells, jingle all the way' it just sang 'Please let us wait until we have the energy. Please let us wait until we have the upbringing!'. And we were just tired of it, we kept on submitting reviews to help push the band forward._

 _Almost every post we see, it was some of the fans still begging for part two to be done despite the band's current mental state. It was just like a rotary situation, constantly having to pick up a phone and having to do something about a situation on the internet, but also in the minecraft realm too! Honestly we would have just went up to those impatient fans, sit them down and teach them about life. And if they didn't get memo, we would have just called their parents right then and there._

 _It was overall just like a thermometer that kept reaching higher and higher each time. We just hated those two kinds of fans, not in general, but just because of their bits of slight ignorance. It felt like all we could think about was just the entirety of the whole situation that would have just subsided if those two fans could have seen past the band's facade and see the struggling artists on the inside. Now to some people that end up reading this entry, they might believe that the situation might just be some kind of pity party on the interwebs as a means to cause drama just for the sake of their own amusement, just for the sake of their enjoyment, and just for the sake of having fun._

 _Well, here is one question for you. How do you think people might think if YOU start causing drama just because your bored? Well, you're more then welcome to keep that in mind._

 _Anyways, we're kind of getting off track here. The situation just kept piling up and up and up and yet some people never seemed to get the picture. We were understandibly, frustrated to say the least. If not, at least on the inside._

 _But the next day, something unbelievable had happened. The playlist that was usually called a series, and the songs that were originally going to be parts of a series were now renamed to original songs. Not that it's generally a bad thing to happen, we were just confused. Then we started to read yet another post on Gug-Jugs website, only this time, it was something different. Instead of the usual stuff that we witnissed online, the update post had said, 'Spark-E currently cancelled and revamped.' And that was when we started to get an entirely different feeling from reading it. A sort of impatient mob which completely criticized the series because of an incomplete song into utter silence._

 _We just face palmed and said to ourselves 'Well, now some of those fans have gone and done it.' Some of them probably didn't stop critizing Case Two Part Two, just because it was not finished yet. Just writing this entry makes us want to go back in time, and try to subside the situation immediately. Obviously, some kind of rediculous time travel spell still wouldn't change a thing. At least, it would just drastically change the current present._

 _Overtime, the same kind of frustration we had over the situation started to subside to possible guilt and regret, like it was our own fault for taking part of a situation like that, online. Taking part of a situation where the Gug-Jugs were facing mental issues and some kinds of fans not getting the picture, and us butting in without even asking first is something that a part of us still regret to the current present._

 _It's been overall a few months since that kind of disasterous fiasco and we're still afraid of facing a similar situation like that in the future. But i suppose we probably did try our best to better the situation, even if it was none of our business. As for the songs in that 'series', we still enjoy listening to them. We just didn't enjoy the situation that involved an incomplete episode._

 _Again, we are scared of facing a similar problem like that in our future, but if anything if we did, we would have to give it our all, and we would have to remember to ask first. So to anyone that reads this entry, just remember one thing. Actions speak louder then words, and if the actions we take involve impatience and possibly harrassment, then you are just about making a problem worse each time you try and resolve it._

 _Deep inside, i just hope that we can be more brave to be able to face another problem like that, ever, again!_

 _Signed,_

 _Zombie and Skeleton."_


End file.
